hollyblood
by 111boulderstar111
Summary: hollyleaf is transported to the land of ooo. she changes her name to hollyblood,and becomes bloodthirsty. then she goes to regular show and dragon ball z kai.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ADVENTURE TIME!**

"nooooooooooooooo!" cried Lionblaze as he hopelessly tried to keep his sister from being consumed by a mysterious blue light. Every single cat in Thunderclan was trying to pull her out. But it was to late. Hollyleaf was enveloped by the light.

Hollyleaf woke up in a very strange place. The trees were very odd,and when she tried to climb one,she couldn't get a grip with her claws. She then decided to look around. As she started off,she noticed a strange scent. She immediately looked for cover. There was a small bush a few tail lengths away. She ducted behind the bush and waited.

Finn and Jake were walking. When all of a sudden a screeching black shape came flying out from behind a bush and tackled Finn. The two rolled around,hissing and biting each other. The black thing jumped away,then Finn realized it was a cat! Finn lowered his guard,and slowly approached holding out his arms. The black cat dashed by him,scratching him deeply across the stomach. He felt like he was on fire. Then everything went black.

As Hollyleaf ran away from the twoleg she had just killed,she heard the dog cry out."serves him right" she muttered under her breath. The dog picked the dead twoleg up and ran off. She decided to follow them. She ran after them until they reached a huge twoleg nest. She hesitated,but still went on. As she sneaked through the nest,she realized the creature inhabiting this nest were not twolegs. This confused her,but she didn't care. She followed them all the way to the center of the nest. She was exhausted. She curled up in a box,and went to sleep.

Princess Bubblegum was enjoying a book,when she heard a crash in the next room. She jumped up and ran in. there jake was sitting with finn in his lap. He was crying. She walked up to him and asked what was wrong. Jake said through his tears,"a b-black c-cat attacked him a-a-and now h-he is d-d-dead!" he started to cry even harder. Princess bubblegum collapsed in a heap,sobbing.

Hollyleaf was watching the whole scene unfold. She felt strangely exhilarated seeing their pain. She realized this was what she was meant to do. Then,the dog noticed her. He immediately jumped at her,such rage on its face that she laughed. Then another blue light appeared behind her. As the dog flew at her she screeched,not caring that it couldnt understand,my name is hollyblood and you will DIE! It landed in front of her. She jumped by in tearing its neck she jumped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollyblood found herself in a completely different place. She was in a forest,but it stunk of twolegs. She caught the scent of a jay. She realized how hungry she was,and followed the scent. It eventually led her to a twoleg nest. She decided to risk it,and went in.

rigby was sitting on he sofa with mordikai playing a video game. He heard the door open,but didn't care. It was probably just skips. It was their day off. Then he felt hot breath on his neck. He heard a low hiss,then there was a burning pain in his neck. The everything went black.

Rigbys character had stopped moving in the game. Mordekai turned to ask what his problem was. What he saw made his blood run cold. Rigby was lying there,with an enormous gash in his neck,blood everywhere. Mordekai was frozen with horror. He managed to get up and stumble to the door,then he fainted.

What she had found in the nest surprised her. There was a giant jay with a creature she had never seen before. She killed the thing and left the jay to find it. She scented the air. Behind the strong twoleg scent, there was mouse. She tracked it,killed it,and ate it. She decide to lay low for a bit before she caused more pain.

It was about a moon after she killed that thing she still didnt know the name of. She had already located her next target. A robin. The jay liked the robin,so she thought it would cause plenty of pain aqnd sorrow. She snuck inside the big nest where the robin was. The jay and the rbin were talking. The time was right. She leaped on her,knocking her down. She clwed up the robins face,ten she made the kiling blow. She leaped away,and watched the jays reaction. It bent over the robins body and started shaking. The jay turned,facing hollyblood. He glared at her,and charged. She deccided to let him live, so he would feel more pain. She ran away the jay chasing her. Then another portal appeared in front of her,and she ran in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again hollyblood found herself in a strange place. She was on an island with a twoleg nest in the center. She scented a lot of twolegs inside. She smirked to herself, and went inside.

Krylinn and every body else were just aimlessly moving about kame house. With no evil hings to fight everything was pretty boring. He decided to do some training and went outside. Immediately,he sensed a huge power level. He glanced around,but didn't see anything. He was still on edge when their was movement in one of the palm trees. He turned, just as a black shape came flying at him. he didn't even have any time to react. There was a burning sensation in his chest. Then everything went black.

Hollyblood had just killed a twoleg. She needed the other ones to see the mangled body bnody, so she yowled as loud as she could. The twolegs must have heard it, as they immediately came outside. They were 3 of them. When they saw the body,one pf them charged at her. she easily dodged to the side and stuck her paw out,claws extended. Her claws tore a long gash down the twolegs leg.

It crashed to the ground. It wasn't dead,and she decided to let it live. Anyways, she had already spotted her next target, a twoleg kt.

Gohan couldn't believe that this black cat had killed krylin and injured his father,goku! He was awed and extremely angry. Then the cat hissed,and ran over the ocean. He couldn't believe his eyes! That cat was actually walking over the water!he hated that cat.

Hollyblood decided to wait a bit before claiming her next victim. Her next victim was a twoleg kit. She was positive that killing it would cause ample pain. She was giddy at the prospect. She had waited about one moon. She now ,apparently,had the power to walk on water. She was using this ability right then to get back too that twoleg nest.

Finally,she reached the nest, She yowled to bring the kit outside. It worked . The kit came out with two adult twolegs. She ran so fast at the kit,that nobody noticed until the twoleg kit was lying on the ground, dead. Both twolegs bent over the body,shaking. She didn't know if it was anger or sorrow. She didn't care. then ,much to her dismay another portal papered and sucked her in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hollyblood was surprised at where she was. Instead of finding herself in a strange place,she was next to jayfeathers catmint garden. This was thunderclan territory. She was going to kill her own clan.

Jayfeather was getting used to not having hollyleaf around. He was arranging his herbs,when hazeltail came running into camp. If he was not mistaken,she went on a patrol with lionblaze and graystripe. He strode out of his den. Firestar had come out to see what the commotion was. They talked a bit,then firestar ran off with hazeltail. The hole clan was murmuring about the whole scene. Jayfeather sighed,and went back to arranging his herbs.

Hollyblood had let herself be found by a patrol. Hazeltail had ran to get firestar. But,while she was gone, she killed graystripe,then turned to face lionblaze. What are you doing hollyleaf!" cried lionblaze. "my name is nt hollyleaf",she spit her old name out like it was poison."my name is HOLLYBLOOD!" and leaped at lionblaze.

Lionblaze was scared of his sister. She was not the cat he knew. As hollyblood came at him,the world seemed to move in slow motion. What he saw behind hollyblood made his heart stop cold. What he saw was the image of a small,black cat wearing a collar with bones stuck through it. His claws were reinforced with the bones of dogs. He knew it must be the cat that stories were told about to make kits behave. Scourge.

Hollyblood landed on top of lionblaze. It seemed he was in sort of a trance. She started ripping up her brothers pelt. Blood was thick in the air as the two fought. Firestar appeared while they were fighting. She ripped open her brothers neck,but it had no effect. She kept on ripping and tearing. Eventually,he was so torn up he couldn't move,or speak. She stepped away,thinking that was a enough. She turned to face firestar the image of scourge still behind her. "hello" she said. "long time no see"then she jumped at them.

It was night. She had murdered her whole clan. She was standing in the middle of camp,everything covered in blood. "time for you to rise" she muttered. Hollyblood dug her claws into the ground and screeched as loud as she could. An eerie mist appeared and then a shape walked out. The shape of scourge.

**This was just a one-shot thing. Hope you enjoyed. THE END**


End file.
